


Jacinthe

by StupidityNowOffersWisdom



Series: a-26-z [10]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidityNowOffersWisdom/pseuds/StupidityNowOffersWisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He mirrors the Terran, but with all those injuries, Orange is slower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jacinthe

**J** acinthe

He snaps when Orange draws his pistol, ever defiant of Versians and their warnings. He mirrors the Terran, but with all those injuries, Orange is slower.

He shoots.

The sound of the shot reverberating through the chamber is music to his ears, the Terran blood that flows is a masterpiece to his eyes. He has done it - he has eliminated the enemy. Or so he thinks.

Not just the Versians' enemy. His enemy.

No longer was the Princess Orange's.  _She_  was his, now.

No more  _Kaizuka Inaho_ to compete with, no more annoying Terrans who botched missions for a living.


End file.
